Admission Office/Group Registration
.Group Sign Up. Hi ! Welcome to the Group Registration Office! As you are here, you might want to sign up for a group, no? Then you came to the right place! Please do read the instructions and rules below before proceeding to sign up for a group. Each group has a different rules and instructions so be sure to read them in order for them to accept you. Thank you and have a nice day! |-| Updates!= |-| Ninja Checkers= |-| FAQ's= .FAQ's. * Do I really have to join a group? Yes! It is really necessary otherwise, you'll miss a lot of fun! With groups, you get to share your stories, receive feedback and gain friends (possibly followers). Other than that, there are activities soon which will involve group work. Would you want to be left behind? I hope not. * What do you mean when you say, 'Prompts'? Prompts are like tests to see if the group you would like to join accepts you or not. As there are competitions in the wiki of groups against groups, the groups would choose a potential beneficial member for them. * What if I just read in Wattpad and nothing else? Do I still need to have a prompt? Sadly, yes. It's for the best of the group and for you of course. The group has the power to accept or reject your application. * I would like to paste a photo of my book cover, how will I do that on my form to show an example? We strongly urge for you to check out our style guide for these stuff. * Why did a group turned down my form? Maybe one of the reasons is that you haven't filled up your form completely or the group doesn't see your prompt fit enough for their status or maybe because the group is already full and is currently not accepting members? * What do I do if the group I want rejected me? You can always join other groups! Opportunities are always open for you. * Help! All groups turned me down! What do I do? If an admin said the reason is because all of them are at their fullest member limit, you need to breathe for a while and wait for a time one leaves (but that hardly ever happens). You may want to submit another form again after a leeway of five days prior to your form's denial. For more information, please head over to our Starting Out Guide or policies for more information. If there are more questions or problems, kindly direct it to our Help Corner or to one of our admins. |-| Application Form= Usernames: Desired Group: Alternative Group: Reason In Joining The Group: Availability: Country & Timezone: Specialties: Examples: Prompts: |-| Group 1: Rules= WIP |-| Group 1: Instructions= WIP |-| Group 1: Application Form= WIP |-| Group 1: Registration= break=no prefix=Forum: align=center preload=Template:Group1Form buttonlabel=Join The Fun! ---- Unprocessed Applications ---- Unapproved Members: ---- Approved Members namespace=Forum category=Group 1 Approved shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author ---- |-| Group 2: Rules= WIP |-| Group 2: Instructions= WIP |-| Group 2: Application Form= WIP |-| Group 2: Registration= break=no prefix=Forum: align=center preload=Template:Group2Form buttonlabel=Join The Fun! ---- Unprocessed Applications ---- Unapproved Members: ---- Approved Members namespace=Forum category=Group 2 Approved shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author ---- |-| Group 3: Rules= WIP |-| Group 3: Instructions= WIP |-| Group 3: Application Form= WIP |-| Group 3: Registration= break=no prefix=Forum: align=center preload=Template:Group3Form buttonlabel=Join The Fun! ---- Unprocessed Applications ---- Unapproved Members: ---- Approved Members namespace=Forum category=Group 3 Approved shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author ---- |-| Group 4: Rules= WIP |-| Group 4: Instructions= WIP |-| Group 4: Application Form= WIP |-| Group 4: Registration= break=no prefix=Forum: align=center preload=Template:Group4Form buttonlabel=Join The Fun! ---- Unprocessed Applications ---- Unapproved Members: ---- Approved Members namespace=Forum category=Group 4 Approved shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author ---- 'Thank You! ' Category:Official Pages Category:Needs Work